piratideicaraibifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Cutler Beckett
Lord Cutler Beckett (Somerset, 1687Stando a quanto rivelato nel romanzo The Price of Freedom Cutler Beckett ha 3 anni in più di Jack Sparrow. La cronologia in base a ''Oltre i Confini del Mare'' (ambientato nel 1750) e La Vendetta di Salazar (ambientato nel 1751) colloca la nascita di Jack Sparrow intorno al 1690, il che pone la nascita di Cutler Beckett nel 1687. - Mar dei Caraibi, agosto 1729) è uno degli antagonisti principali della saga dei ''Pirati dei Caraibi''. Era il perfido governatore della Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali. Cutler sapeva molto bene ciò che voleva e come ottenerlo. Le sue armi non erano la spada e la pistola, ma la politica e la determinazione. Nato e cresciuto in una nobile famiglia di mercanti, Cutler Beckett si unì alla Compagnia delle Indie Orientali in seguito a una lite con il padre. Servì fedelmente la società fino a diventare il direttore dei commerci di schiavi dall'Africa Occidentale. In questo periodo, Beckett si adoperò per trovare la leggendaria isola di Kerma e il suo tesoro della città di Zerzura, tuttavia non ci riuscì, poiché tradito da un suo collaboratore, Jack Sparrow, capitano di una nave della Compagnia, la Wicked Wench. Per punire Sparrow di questo affronto, Beckett gli assegnò il trasporto di un carico di 100 schiavi africani. Sparrow, contrario al commercio di schiavi, li liberò su Kerma trasgredendo agli ordini. Cutler fece catturare e marchiare a fuoco Jack Sparrow con la "P" di pirata e, per punirlo maggiormente fece bruciare la Wicked Wench, a cui Sparrow teneva molto. Dieci anni dopo, a Beckett fu concesso il titolo di Lord e più tardi fu nominato governatore della Compagnia Inglese delle Indie Orientali da Re Giorgio II di Gran Bretagna. Usufruendo di questo titolo, Beckett si espanse nei Caraibi con l'intenzione di sterminare definitivamente la pirateria, che da anni attaccava le rotti commerciali mettendo in difficoltà l'economia. Tuttavia non condusse questa campagna contro la pirateria con estrema legalità: Beckett infatti si stabilì a Port Royal assumendone quasi il ruolo di governatore, aumentò drasticamente il numero di uomini armati della Compagnia, creando un vero e proprio esercito, fece incriminare e impiccare centinaia di persone senza processo anche solo se sospettate di aver aiutato dei pirati. Inoltre arrestò anche Elizabeth Swann, figlia del governatore di Port Royal e William Turner Jr., incriminandoli di aver aiutato Jack Sparrow a fuggire. Beckett, poi, secondo i suoi piani, strinse un accordo con Turner: se Turner gli avesse portato la bussola di Jack Sparrow, egli avrebbe liberato sia lui sia Elizabeth. L'intento di Beckett, infatti era quello di usare la bussola per trovare il forziere di Davy Jones contenente il cuore di Davy Jones, per monopolizzare Davy Jones stesso, signore dei mari, da cui aveva visto riportare alla luce la Wicked Wench dieci anni prima con un accordo con Sparrow. Beckett avrebbe usato Jones e la sua nave immortale l'Olandese Volante per sterminare la pirateria in maniera ancora più massiccia. Tuttavia Beckett fu sconfitto e ucciso con la sua nave, la HMS'' Endeavour'' nella battaglia del maelstrom. Egli compare in La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma e in Ai Confini del Mondo in cui è stato interpretato da Tom Hollander. Biografia 'Passato' Giovinezza Cutler Beckett nacque nel 1687 in una famiglia benestante nella contea del Somerset, nel sud dell'Inghilterra. Alla sua nascita, Cutler era un bambino molto gracile e malaticcio e nessuno si aspettava che sarebbe sopravvissuto. Trascorse la sua giovinezza nella tenuta di famiglia di Springhaven. Il padre di Cutler, Jonathan Beckett Sr., era il direttore della Beckett Trading Company, una delle prime cinque società commerciali in Inghilterra. Cutler aveva inoltre tre fratelli maggiori: Jonathan Jr., Bartholomew e la sorella Jane''The Price of Freedom, capitolo 4: "Cutler Beckett". Sin dai suoi primi anni, Cutler Beckett era affascinato dai libri e dall'apprendimento. A differenza dei suoi fratelli maggiori che faticavano a padroneggiare abbastanza la matematica per gestire la contabilità, e abbastanza da leggere e scrivere per poter scrivere lettere commerciali confidenziali in una scrittura chiara, Cutler presto dimostrò un'attitudine significativa allo studio. Le materie che lo affascinavano erano quelle umanistiche: storia, geografia e classici greci e latini. All'età di otto anni, Cutler Beckett era uno studente di gran lunga migliore dei suoi compagni di classe, figli dei nobili locali. Dopo un brutto incidente in cui Cutler venne brutalmente picchiato dai suoi compagni di classe, il suo insegnante Angus MacFarlin decise di dargli lezioni private. MacFarlin, a cui piaceva l'immaginazione di Cutler, gli regalò una copia di un libro interessante, ''My Lyfe Amonge the Pyrates , scritto dal Capitano J. Ward , un uomo che si credeva fosse lui stesso un pirata. Pieno di storie sulle avventure in alto mare, il libro suscitò molto l'interesse del giovane Cutler per le leggende dei tesori sepolti e il soprannaturale. Una delle leggende preferite di Cutler nel libro era la leggenda di Zerzura, la città splendente, situata sulla leggendaria isola di Kerma. Secondo il libro del capitano Ward, l'isola era nascosta dal mondo esterno da una nebbia magica e abitata dai discendenti dei Kushiti che lasciarono l' Egitto e Kush migliaia di anni prima. Per i prossimi anni, Cutler si godette le lezioni private di MacFarlin, assieme alla sorella maggiore Jane, cui era molto legato. Tuttavia, una cosa che Cutler non aveva ancora potuto ottenere era il rispetto e l'amore da suo padre Jonathan. Suo padre e i suoi fratelli lo guardavano come un'indesiderata bocca da sfamare. Solo la sorella Jane e la madre malata gli mostrarono amore. Volendo rendere suo padre orgoglioso di lui, il giovane Cutler decise di diventare un generale o un ammiraglio, un uomo che un giorno sarebbe stato trattato con degno rispetto. Credeva che suo padre gli avrebbe mostrato un certo rispetto se avesse acquisito un titolo, l'unica cosa che nessun Beckett aveva mai avuto. Partenza da casa All'età di diciotto anni, Cutler era ben istruito. Aveva studiato le opere di Isaac Newton e voleva diventare un professore. Con la sua conoscenza, sapeva che sarebbe stato accettato a Cambridge o Oxford. Tuttavia, prima di stabilirsi come professore, voleva vedere il mondo''The Price of Freedom, capitolo 7: "Lost and Found". Un giorno, suo padre gli chiese cosa gli sarebbe piaciuto fare della sua vita. Sapendo che il padre aveva la testa nel mondo commerciale, Cutler rispose che gli sarebbe piaciuto unirsi ai suoi fratelli nella Beckett Trading Company. Ma Jonathan Beckett aveva un'idea diversa: credendo che Cutler non sarebbe mai stato adatto per servire il Re, Jonathan pretendeva che Cutler entrasse nel mondo ecclesiastico diventando un pastore. Tuttavia, Cutler rifiutò l'offerta di suo padre, sapendo che non sarebbe stato un buon prete, poiché non credeva affatto in Dio. Jonathan gli disse che sua madre era molto malata e che il suo ultimo desiderio era vederlo sistemare come un pastore. Quando lo seppe, Cutler ebbe un impeto di rabbia, accusando suo padre di aver infettato sua madre con un vaiolo dopo aver dormito con dozzine di prostitute nelle sue uscite notturne. Dopo ciò, Cutler decise di lasciare la casa della sua famiglia il giorno stesso. Jane ascoltò la conversazione di Cutler con il padre e, sebbene non potesse venire con lui immediatamente, gli diede tutti i suoi risparmi di una vita, così poteva mandarla a chiamare una volta che si fosse sistemato. 'Nella Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali' '''All'inizio della carriera' Dopo aver fatto le valigie, il giovane Cutler si diresse a Londra, dove trovò lavoro nella Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali. Cutler lavorò per diversi mesi presso l' ufficio della Compagnia a Londra, dimostrandosi un ottimo dirigente. Un giorno, i superiori di Cutler lo assegnarono a un turno di servizio presso l'ufficio della Compagnia delle Indie a Gibilterra. Raggiunse rapidamente il mercante Lindesfarne a Londra, sperando di soddisfare finalmente la sua ambizione di vedere il mondo''The Price of Freedom, capitolo 11: "Pirates and Rogues". Tuttavia, durante il viaggio, al largo delle coste della Spagna, la ''Lindesfarne fu catturata dalla nave pirata Le Requin, capitanata dal francese Christophe-Julien de Rapièr. Cutler irritò incollerito il capitano pirata, dicendogli che i suoi abiti stravaganti erano fuori moda sia a Londra che a Parigi. Il capitano pirata permise alla sua ciurma di "svagarsi" con il giovane, e lo torturarono per giorni. Mentre aspettavano i soldi del riscatto, l'equipaggio pirata costrinse Cutler e altri prigionieri a pulire la loro nave; frustandoli se non avessero svolto bene il loro lavoro. Ancora furioso con suo figlio, Jonathan Beckett Sr. si rifiutò di pagare il riscatto, ma Reginald Marmaduke Bracegirdle-Penwallow, un funzionario della Compagnia delle Indie Orientali, inviò un riscatto per Cutler, e il capitano de Rapièr liberò il ragazzo. L'esperienza in cattività lasciò Cutler infuse un odio eterno per i pirati. Giappone Quando raggiunse Gibilterra, la prima cosa che Cutler Beckett fece fu di scrivere una lettera Lord Penwallow, ringraziandolo per la fiducia della Compagnia delle Indie in lui, e promettendo di rimborsare l'importo del riscatto. Dopo il suo ritorno in Inghilterra, Beckett continuò a lavorare per la Compagnia. Per qualche tempo, Beckett lavorò presso l'ufficio della Compagnia delle Indie a Bristol. Nel corso degli anni, Beckett salì rapidamente attraverso i ranghi della Compagnia, e venne inviato in Estremo Oriente per lavorare per la filiale Compagnia nel porto di Edo (attuale Tokyo), in Giappone. Per tutti questi anni, Cutler rimase in contatto con sua sorella Jane. Ora che era ben stabilito, voleva che lei venisse a vivere con lui, ma non poteva chiederle di viaggiare dall'altra parte del mondo, un viaggio che avrebbe richiesto almeno sei mesi. Quando seppe da Jane che sua madre era morta, Cutler promise alla sorella che si sarebbe potuta trasferire da lui nella sua prossima collocazione. Nel corso degli anni, Beckett impiegò molte persone al suo servizio nei più importanti porti stranieri affinché tenessero d'occhio gli sviluppi e gli riferissero eventuali importanti informazioni. Aveva una rete di spie che gli incanalava le informazioni in ogni momento. Un uomo di nome Gates, ex spia della Corona britannica, fungeva da occhi e orecchie di Beckett nelle quartieri più malfamati di Edo. Più di alcuni incarichi di Gates richiedettero la violenza, segreta o sotto gli occhi di molti. Direttore della Compagnia delle Indie in Africa Occidentale Dopo aver lavorato per tre anni in Giappone, Beckett venne trasferito a Calabar, in Africa Occidentale, dove divenne direttore degli affari dell'Africa Occidentale per la Compagnia delle Indie Orientali. Quando arrivò a Calabar, Beckett ingaggiò immediatamente Ian Mercer, una spia professionista e assassino a pagamento, per sostituire il suo precedente agente, Gates, che era stato ucciso in missione in Giappone. Subito dopo essere arrivato al suo nuovo incarico, Beckett ricevette una lettera da sua cugina Susan in cui lo informava che sua sorella Jane era morta per la febbre. Divenuto negli anni una persona impassibile, Cutler non pianse la sua morte, perché aveva cose più importanti da fare. Era già ricco e potente, e l'unica cosa che voleva ora era un titolo, così avrebbe potuto venire brevemente nella Contea del Somerset, vedere suo padre, e poi dargli il "taglio diretto", il peggiore insulto consentito dall'alta società. Beckett non impiegò molto a adattarsi alle esigenze del suo nuovo lavoro e ad assicurarsi una posizione nell'élite'' ''europea che stava crescendo a Calabar. Ben presto, Beckett si impegnò in una vivace attività in concubine femminili dalla pelle chiara per alcuni dei ricchi e potenti signori di Calabar. Fece anche dei "favori" per uomini potenti, a pagamento. Alcuni mesi dopo essere arrivato al suo nuovo incarico, Beckett ricevette la visita del suo diretto superiore, il direttore degli Affari africani della Compagnia delle Indie, il Visconte Lord Reginald Marmaduke Bracegirdle-Penwallow. Per i successivi dieci giorni, Lord Penwallow rimase a Calabar come ospite personale di Beckett. Durante quel periodo, Penwallow gli parlò dei suoi contatti alla Corte di Re Giorgio II e degli afari della Compagnia. Quando Lord Penwallow alla fine se ne andò, Beckett sapeva che Penwallow poteva essere un modo per un ottenere un tanto desiderato titolo. La cerca di Kerma (1715-1716) Jack Sparrow Ad un certo punto, durante la sua direzione, Beckett acquistò una vecchia nave, la Wicked Wench. Anche se in un primo momento voleva usarla come nave schiavista, i maestri d'ascia gli dissero che convertirla in una nave schiavista sarebbe stato costoso, così decise di usarla per trasportare altri carichi. Un giorno, quando il Fair Wind, ''un brigantino della Compagnia delle Indie Orientali arrivò a Calabar, Beckett ricevette nel suo ufficio il primo e il secondo ufficiale della nave, Jack Sparrow e Robert Greene, al posto del capitano della nave, Nathaniel Bainbridge. Gli ufficiali gli dissero che il ''Fair Wind era stato attaccato dalla fregata pirata Venganza nei Caraibi, e che il capitano era morto per apoplessia quando tentò di attaccare il capitano pirata, una donna chiamata Doña Pirata, perché non sopportava l'idea di una donna al comando di una nave. Sparrow e Greene dissero a Beckett anche che Jack aveva saputo trattare con la Doña Pirata e che l'aveva convinta a prendere solo un terzo del carico di rum della nave. Il giorno dopo, dopo che Beckett esaminò il diario di bordo del Fair Wind , invitò Sparrow a tornare nel suo ufficio. Chiaramente impressionato dalle capacità di negoziazione di Sparrow, Beckett gli offrì una promozione al grado di capitano, oltre a una nave da comandare, il nuovissimo veliero Marlin. Sebbene Sparrow fosse d'accordo all'inizio, disse di no quando Beckett gli disse che il Marlin sarebbe stato usato come nave schiavista. Sebbene Beckett fosse d'accordo sul fatto che il commercio degli schiavi non fosse un affare piacevole, era estremamente redditizio e fu molto sorpreso dal rifiuto di Jack. Tuttavia, sapendo che Sparrow poteva essere un ottimo agente per lui nei porti stranieri, gli offrì il comando della Wicked Wench, che Sparrow accettò. Alcuni giorni dopo, dal momento che la Wench aveva bisogno di riparazioni, Beckett diede a Sparrow dei fondi e gli permise di installare altri due cannoni da dodici libbre, perché la nave era poco armata. Due settimane dopo, con la stiva carica, la Wench salpò per i Caraibi. Un giorno, quando il comandante mercantile della Compagnia informò Beckett delle attività illegali dell'amministratore del porto di Calabar, Benjamin Blount, Beckett inviò Mercer con un gruppo di soldati della Compagnia per arrestare l'avido funzionario. Tuttavia Blount fuggì verso l'interno del continente, e non fu mai più visto. Un pranzo da ricordare Alcuni mesi dopo, Beckett fu nuovamente visitato da Lord Penwallow. Per fortuna, la Wicked Wench ''era ancorata a Calabar lo stesso giorno, di ritorno dal suo primo viaggio come nave della Compagnia delle Indie Orientali, e Beckett mandò Ian Mercer ad invitare Jack Sparrow a casa sua per un pranzo con lui e Lord Penwallow. Quando finalmente Jack si unì a Beckett e Lord Penwallow nella biblioteca di Beckett, lo incaricarono di trasportare alcuni materiali da costruzione per la nuova casa nella piantagione di Lord Penwallow sull'isola di New Avalon, nelle Bahamas. Dopo che Sparrow si accomiatò, Lord Penwallow fu grato a Beckett per l'aiuto fornitogli per la sua piantagione. Cutler sapeva che era solo questione di tempo prima che il visconte esprimesse la sua gratitudine sponsorizzando Beckett nella sua ricerca di un titolo. Presto, Mercer scoprì che Jack Sparrow era salpato da Calabar con Chamba, lo schiavo fuggitivo di Benjamin Blount, a bordo della sua nave. Egli informò Beckett di ciò, ma questo convinse Beckett di quanto intelligente e audace Jack fosse e quanto sarebbe potuto essere un buon agente per lui. '''Acquistare degli schiavi' Uno degli hobby di Cutler Beckett era collezionare manufatti antichi appartenenti a civiltà antiche. Quando mandò Mercer alla ricerca di tali artefatti, l'assistente tornò con dei portoghesi che vendevano beni rubati. Tra le loro mercanzie c'erano numerosi gioielli d'oro di antica manifattura kushita. I gioielli erano estremamente simili alle illustrazioni del libro My Lyfe Amonge the Pyrates. E, cosa più importante, questo gioiello non era antico, e Beckett si rese conto che le leggende sull'Isola di Kerma e la Città Splendente di Zerzura erano reali. Cutler acquistò immediatamente tutti i gioielli dal commerciante, ma i portoghesi dovettero dirgli come li avevano ottenuti. Quando il portoghese gli disse di aver comprato i gioielli dal mercante di schiavi conosciuto come Ancona Wren-John, Beckett mandò Mercer a trovare quell'uomo. Quando Mercer trovò Wren-John, Beckett lo interrogò sulla gioielleria. Lo schiavista disse loro di aver sequestrato i gioielli da alcuni schiavi catturati nell'interno dell'Africa. Credendo che quegli schiavi provenissero dall'isola di Kerma , Beckett mandò Mercer a trovare quanti più schiavi possibile da quella carovana, e fu in grado di individuarne due: un vecchio di nome Piye e la donna estremamente brutta di nome Ayisha, che lavorava come sarta nella casa di Roger Dalton. Beckett acquistò da Dalton Ayisha in cambio di una cospicua somma di denaro''The Price of Freedom, capitolo 5: ""The Lost Princess". Quando Mercer iniziò a interrogare Piye, il vecchio morì senza una ragione apparente. Temendo che anche Ayisha potesse subire un destino simile, Beckett non permise a Mercer di interrogarla. E anche senza usare la forza su di lei, non potevano farle dire nulla di utile, perché non sapeva parlare inglese, e sembrava essere per metà ingenua. Decisero quindi di aspettare il ritorno di Jack Sparrow, un uomo che poteva sedurla e convincerla a dare loro la posizione di Kerma. '''La spedizione di Jack Sparrow verso Kerma' Quando la Wench tornò a Calabar, Beckett ricevette di nuovo Jack Sparrow nel suo ufficio, mostrandogli i gioielli che aveva acquistato e le illustrazioni nel libro di Captain Ward. Sparrow, come Beckett, riconobbe immediatamente i gioielli come kermani. Beckett allora gli affidò l'incarico di persuadere Ayisha a dirgli dove fosse Kerma, facendo finta di aiutarla a fuggire dalla schiavitù a bordo della Wicked Wench. Quando avrebbe verificato che le coordinate dell'isola sarebbero state giuste corretti, sarebbe tornato a Calabar e Beckett avrebbe inviato la sua flotta per conquistare Kerma. In cambio della posizione di Kerma, Beckett gli offrì 10% dell'oro che si aspettava di trovare sull'isola. Tuttavia, Jack voleva più del solo 10%, e Beckett gli offrì il 20% dell'oro e il 10% delle entrate degli schiavi, perché intendeva imprigionare tutti i Kermani e venderli come schiavi. Jack si rifiutò di dedicarsi alla tratta degli schiavi, e alla fine Beckett accettò di dargli il 30% dell'oro. Solo per assicurarsi che Sparrow potesse tornare, Beckett lo avvertì che se non avesse rispettato il loro accordo e non fosse riuscito a tornare con Ayisha e la Wench , che erano entrambe proprietà di Beckett, sarebbe stato considerato un pirata''The Price of Freedom, capitolo 9: "Ayisha". Sebbene credesse che Sparrow sarebbe tornato, Beckett ordinò a Mercer di mettere una spia a bordo della ''Wicked Wench. Mercer quindi assunse il falegname Samuel Newton e lo mandò a far parte dell'equipaggio di Sparrow. Alcuni giorni dopo, la Wench partì con Ayisha a bordo. Mentre aspettavano il ritorno di Sparrow, Beckett e Mercer iniziarono a organizzare un esercito privato con il quale intendevano conquistare Kerma. Mercer riuscì a reclutare 200 mercenari in Europa, inclusi ex soldati e criminali perdonati, mentre Beckett inviò una compagnia di 100 soldati della Compagnia delle Indie Orientali per unirsi alla spedizione. Beckett assemblò anche una flotta di 5 navi, sia le navi di difesa della Compagnia che le navi mercantili per trasportare il suo esercito nella leggendaria isola. Intendeva anche usare Wicked Wench in questa spedizione, dimenticando la sua precedente promessa fatta a Jack di non usare la sua nave nell'attacco a Kerma. Qualche tempo dopo la partenza di Sparrow, Beckett ricevette una lettera da Lord Penwallow in cui gli chiedeva di comprare e inviare 100 schiavi per la sua nuova piantagione sull'isola di New Avalon alle Bahamas . Gli chiese anche di affidare a Capitan Sparrow il compito di trasportarli attraverso l'oceano, perché era contento dei precedenti lavori del giovane capitano sul trasporto dei materiali da costruzione nella stessa isola. Penwallow era sicuro che Beckett avrebbe presto ricevuto un riconoscimento ufficiale del suo contributo alla Compagnia e al Re, perché l'ultima volta che Penwallow era stato alla Royal Court, aveva parlato bene di Beckett, ed era sicuro che i suoi amici alla corte avrebbero voluto presentarlo al nuovo Re Giorgio I. L'investigazione Pochi mesi dopo, la Wicked Wench tornò a Calabar, con metà del suo carico distrutto, e né Ayisha né un altro schiavo erano a bordo. La storia presentata da Sparrow a Beckett era difficilmente credibile. Secondo Sparrow, Ayisha si era rifiutata di condurre Jack a Kerma prima di liberare suo fratello dalla schiavitù alle Bahamas. La Wench ''fu poi attaccata dai pirati traditori e gravemente danneggiata prima che la nave pirata esplodesse. La ''Wench fu salvata dall'affondare da un'altra nave pirata, la stessa nave che aveva attaccato il Fair Wind un anno prima. Grazie a Doña Pirata, i pirati non presero il carico di zucchero della Wench, e la scortarono a Savannah. Dopo molte costose riparazioni, la Wench salpò attraverso l'oceano, ma quando si avvicinò alle coordinate che Ayisha aveva dato Jack, c'era solo un grande banco di nebbia in quella posizione. E quando la nave si avvicinò al banco di nebbia, l'intero equipaggio si addormentò, e quando si svegliarono, Ayisha e gli altri due Kermani se ne erano andati con una scialuppa della nave''The Price of Freedom, capitolo 18: "Exodus". Beckett, non credendo ad una storia del genere, decise di interrogare l'intera [[ciurma della Wicked Wench|ciurma della ''Wicked Wench]]. Tutti, persino Samuel Newton, fornirono la medesima versione dei fatti raccontata da Jack. Alcuni membri dell'equipaggio riferirono anche che Sparrow aveva combattuto e ucciso un revenant, un fantasma, dopo la scomparsa dei tre Kermani. Quando Beckett invitò Jack nel suo ufficio, gli chiese di spiegare questa storia del duello con un fantasma, e Sparrow gli disse che il fantasma era il suo vecchio maestro di scherma da Marsiglia, che morì prima che Jack potesse pagare il conto. Jack gli mostrò perfino le cicatrici del duello, ma Beckett sapeva ancora che Jack stava nascondendo qualcosa. Determinato a far pagare a Jack quello che aveva fatto, e sapendo quanto lui odiasse la schiavitù, Beckett gli ordinò di trasportare a New Avalon i 100 schiavi di cui Lord Penwallow aveva bisogno, dato che al momento non c'erano altre navi della Compagnia disponibili. Jack tentò di rassegnare le dimissioni da capitano della Compagnia delle Indie, ma Beckett lo avvertì che qualora si fosse rifiutato di eseguire il compito o qualora si fosse dimesso, avrebbe dovuto risarcire alla Compagnia i soldi per il carico distrutto di zucchero. Beckett gli disse anche che se avesse fatto questo viaggio per lui, non gli avrebbe mai chiesto di farlo di nuovo, e gli avrebbe persino venduto la Wicked Wench per un solo scellino. Sottoponendosi alla volontà di Beckett, Sparrow acconsentì. Tradimenti e punizioni Pochi giorni dopo, la stiva del Wicked Wench fu rimessa a posto per trasportare gli schiavi. Beckett mandò personalmente a bordo un gruppo di operatori di schiavi per occuparsi del carico umano della Wench durante il viaggio, e la Wench salpò per il Nuovo Mondo. Beckett, sospettando che Jack avrebbe trasgredito gli ordini, mandò la sua flotta a seguire segretamente la Wench. Ha incaricato i capitani di attaccare e catturare la Wench se si fosse avvicinata alle coordinate di quel banco di nebbia dove i tre Kermani erano scomparsi. Alcune settimane dopo, la flotta di Beckett fece esattamente questo. L'equipaggio della Wench si arrese senza combattere. Tuttavia, quando i soldati Compagnia salirono a bordo della Wench, gli schiavi non erano più a bordo. Sparrow fu rinchiuso nella cella a bordo della Sentinel, l'ammiraglia delle navi di pattuglia e difesa della Compagnia delle Indie Orientali per l'Africa occidentale, che immediatamente salpò verso sud, tornando a Calabar, dove Jack fu gettato in una prigione locale. Le rimanenti navi continuarono la loro ricerca di Kerma vicino al luogo in cui la Wench era stata catturata, ma senza successo. La cabina del capitano di Jack venne perquisita, e gli uomini di Beckett scoprirono diversi nascondigli pieni di oro e pietre preziose di Kerma. Esattamente 34 giorni dopo la cattura della Wench, Beckett ricevette una lettera da Lord Penwallow, che lo rimproverava per non aver consegnato il suo carico. Sapendo che la sua possibilità di ottenere un titolo era ormai rovinata, Beckett decise di punire Jack distruggendo ciò che più amava: la sua nave. Credeva che valesse la pena perdere una vecchia nave solo per vedere Jack soffrire. Il giorno seguente, Sparrow e il suo primo ufficiale Robert Greene furono portati a bordo della Sentinel, che salpò per il luogo in cui la Wench era ancorata, a pochi chilometri dalla costa fuori dal porto di Calabar. Quando la Setinel si avvicinò alla Wench, Sparrow e Greene furono portati sul ponte di coperta per vedere quale punizione Beckett aveva in serbo per Jack. Quando Ian Mercer prese l'asta di ferro con il marchio a fuoco con un simbolo "P", Beckett gliela prese, perché voleva farlo personalmente. Contrassegnò Jack come un pirata - facendo bruciare un simbolo "P" sul suo avambraccio destro - condannandolo a passare il resto della sua vita come fuorilegge. Quando quella procedura fu conclusa, era tempo di iniziare la vera punizione di Jack. Beckett quindi ordinò di aprire il fuoco sulla Wench.'' Vedendo i cannoni sparare alla sua amata ''Wench, Jack riuscì a liberarsi dagli uomini di Mercer. Cutler Beckett prese una sciabola e cercò di fermarlo, ma Jack gli tolse l'arma dalla mano, lo afferrò per il colletto e lo gettò fuori bordo. Sia Sparrow che Greene saltarono fuori bordo, e mentre Greene iniziava a nuotare verso la riva, Jack era determinato a raggiungere la Wench ''che bruciava per cercare di salvarla. Quando Beckett risalì a bordo del ''Sentinel , poté osservare la Wench ''che bruciava e affondava sul fondo dell'Atlantico. Beckett e i suoi uomini credettero che anche Jack Sparrow fosse affondato con la sua nave. '''Ottenere il forziere fantasma (1729)' Un'ascesa prestigiosa Nonostante l'inconveniente creato dalla mancata consegna del "carico di merci" a Lord Penwallow avesse rallentato le sue aspettative di ottenere il titolo di lord, Cutler Beckett non si diede per vinto. Egli continuò a servire la Compagnia con lo stesso zelo ed impegno di prima. Ad un certo punto egli conobbe Weatherby Swann, amico di Re Giorgio II e futuro governatore della Giamaica. Dopo anni di duro lavoro, Beckett entrò negli alti ranghi della Compagnia, tant'è che ad un certo punto ne venne eletto governatore dalla Corte dei 24 Direttori. Presto, egli venne finalmente insignito il titolo di lord e degno rappresentante di Sua Maestà Britannica. Lord Beckett si servì rapidamente del suo ritrovato potere e status per agire sul suo pregiudizio di vecchia data contro i pirati. Ad un certo punto, Beckett cominciò ad interessarsi a varie leggende marinaresche e progettò di impossessarsi del forziere fantasma, che si diceva contenere il cuore ancora pulsante di Davy Jones, il soprannaturale Signore dei Mari e capitano dell'Olandese Volante, la leggendaria nave fantasma. Egli pianificò di usare il cuore di Jones per manipolare quest'ultimo ai suoi ordini in modo da poterlo usare per sterminare definitivamente la pirateria dai sette mari. Ad un certo punto, Cutler Beckett scoprì che Jack Sparrow era vivo ed era al comando della risorta Wicked Wench, ora ribattezzata Perla Nera. Scoprì infatti che Capitan Sparrow era stato catturato poi scappato dal patibolo da Port Royal al termine della cerca del tesoro maledetto di Hernán Cortés, nascosto su Isla de Muerta. Beckett apprese anche che Jack era in possesso di una bussola magica che puntava verso ciò che il suo possessore desiderasse di più. Sede a Port Royal . Nella primavera del 1729, Lord Cutler Beckett arriva nei Caraibi, stabilendosi a Port Royal, in Giamaica con la sua nave, l'HMS'' Endeavour'', per arrestare Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann e James Norrington in quanto hanno aiutato un uomo condannato a morte per pirateria, cioè Jack Sparrow, a fuggire. Beckett fa imprigionare Elizabeth e fa poi portare Will Turner nel suo ufficio. Beckett stringe un accordo con Will: quest'ultimo dovrà portargli la bussola di Jack Sparrow e in cambio Beckett libererà sia Will che Elizabeth e concederà, tramite le lettere di marca firmate da Re Giorgio II, il perdono a Jack Sparrow che diventerà un corsaro al servizio della Corona Britannica. ]]In realtà Beckett vuole la bussola di Jack Sparrow per trovare il forziere che contiene il cuore di Davy Jones. In seguito Beckett viene informato sul fatto che il governatore Weatherby Swann ha intenzione di mandare sua figlia a Londra. Sapendo che Elizabeth è l'unica cosa che mantiene attivo il suo accordo con Will, Beckett manda Mercer, il suo braccio destro, a uccidere il capitano della nave che deve portare Elizabeth in Inghilterra e tende un agguato al governatore. Dopo che ciò avviene, i soldati della Compagnia circondano la carrozza con cui il governatore stava portando Elizabeth al porto ma scoprono che la ragazza è scappata. In seguito, nel suo ufficio Beckett incontra Elizabeth Swann che lo minaccia con una pistola. La ragazza ruba le lettere di marca dalla scrivania di Beckett che è poi costretto da Elizabeth a legittimare le lettere. Poi Elizabeth fugge e Beckett, anticipando i suoi movimenti, manda Mercer a cercarla nel posto dove è più probabile che sia andata: Tortuga. Il controllo dei mari Più tardi Beckett fa portare nel suo ufficio il governatore Weatherby Swann subito dopo che Mercer gli fa rapporto su ciò che ha scoperto. Beckett informa il governatore che Elizabeth è fuggita con Jack Sparrow sulla Perla Nera e che ben presto la sua armata troverà la nave e farà uccidere tutti coloro a bordo. Beckett propone quindi al governatore Swann di cedergli il suo titolo di governatore di Port Royal per salvare Elizabeth. Il governatore accetta e Beckett lo libera. Giorni dopo, James Norrington viene portato da Mercer nell'ufficio di Beckett. Qui Norrington consegna a Beckett le lettere di marca e il cuore di Davy Jones che lui aveva ottenuto sull'Isla Cruces dopo un duello con Jack Sparrow e Will Turner. Beckett fa quindi entrare Norrington nella Compagnia come ammiraglio. Quindi ora Beckett, avendo il cuore di Jones, può ottenere il controllo dei mari ed estinguere la pirateria per sempre''Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma. 'Guerra contro la pirateria (1729) .]] Nominato legittimo rappresentante di Sua Maestà Britannica, Lord Beckett dichiara lo stato d'emergenza: "allo scopo di porre un tempestivo freno al deteriorarsi delle condizioni e per assicurare il bene comune" gli vengono messi a disposizione una imponente armata con un vero e proprio esercito e un'intera flotta di navi da guerra. Grazie alle forze combinate della Compagnia delle Indie Orientali e della Royal Navy, Beckett setaccia i Caraibi e cattura quasi ogni pirata, fuorilegge, sostenitore della pirateria o solamente supposto tale. Nel cortile di Fort Charles una fila interminabile di prigionieri tra cui uomini, donne e anche bambini, si avvia al patibolo: nessuno viene risparmiato dall'impiccagione. .|left]] Poi decide di trovare la ciurma della Perla Nera e manda Mercer insieme a un nutrito gruppo di soldati a Singapore. Beckett usa una spia infiltrata tra gli uomini di Sao Feng, il Pirata Nobile di Singapore, che conduce Mercer al nascondiglio di Feng. Pur non essendo riuscito a catturare la ciurma della Perla Nera, Mercer cattura Sao Feng che gli fornisce importanti informazioni: i Pirati Nobili della Fratellanza Piratesca si stanno radunando e che la ciurma della Perla Nera sta cercando un modo per salvare Jack Sparrow dallo Scrigno di Davy Jones. Beckett si chiede anche quale significato possano avere i nove pezzi da otto dei Pirati Nobili, come ha detto la spia. Mercer dice a Beckett anche del suo accordo segreto fatto con Sao Feng: il cinese catturerà la ciurma della Perla Nera una volta che avranno salvato Sparrow e Jack verrà portato da Beckett. , Cutler Beckett e Ian Mercer a bordo dellOlandese Volante.]] Beckett usa il cuore di Jones per costringerlo ai suoi doveri e usando l'Olandese Volante per distruggere tutte le navi pirata nel Mar dei Caraibi, prendendone il pieno controllo.Tuttavia Beckett non è soddisfatto del fatto che Davy Jones non lasci in vita sopravvissuti da interrogare. Inoltre Beckett ha anche ucciso il Kraken in modo tale che Jones non lo potesse usare contro di lui. Beckett va quindi sull'Olandese Volante dove pone l'Ammiraglio Norrington con il forziere contenente il cuore di Jones e truppe di soldati a difesa del forziere. Con il forziere e il suo contenuto in costante pericolo Jones è costretto a obbedire agli ordini alla lettera. Poi Beckett ordina che il governatore Swann venga ucciso, in quanto si è troppo interessato al forziere e al suo contenuto. Tuttavia Lord Cutler Beckett tiene segreta l'uccisione del governatore Swann a James Norrington, facendogli credere che il governatore è tornato in Inghilterra. '''Solo una questione d'affari' e Cutler Beckett a bordo dell'HMS'' Endeavour''.|left]] Dopo che Jack e la Perla Nera vengono recuperati dallo Scrigno di Davy Jones, Sao Feng rispetta il suo accordo con Mercer e cattura la Perla rompendo il suo precedente accordo con Will Turner. Beckett giunge allora con la sua nave e Jack Sparrow viene portato da lui. Beckett cerca dapprima di ottenere informazioni da Jack riguardo alla posizione della Baia dei Relitti poi pensa di poterlo uccidere dal momento che, avendo già la bussola, gli era inutile. Tuttavia Jack gli dice che se lo uccide lui dovrà poi assediare una roccaforte quasi imprendibile e quindi rimpiangerebbe di aver ucciso qualcuno all'interno che poteva far uscire i pirati all'esterno. Quindi Sparrow propone a Beckett di condurlo nel luogo dove si riuniscono i pirati e ivi consegnarglieli ma in cambio Beckett dovrà estinguere il suo debito con Davy Jones. Beckett accetta ma nello stesso momento Sao Feng fa un patto con Barbossa e la sua nave, l'Empress, attacca la nave di Beckett. Jack chiude subito le trattative con Beckett e gli stringe la mano per poi fuggire a bordo della Perla Nera. Dopo la fuga dell'Empress e della Perla e Cutler Beckett a bordo dell'HMS'' Endeavour''.]] Nera, Beckett ordina all'Olandese Volante di occuparsi di Sao Feng mentre lui si dedica personalmente alla Perla. Tuttavia uno degli alberi della nave di Beckett si spezza e cade e non può lanciarsi subito all'inseguimento della nave. Dopo che l'albero viene riparato l'HMS Endeavour segue la direzione della Perla Nera, sperando di trovarla. La nave segue una scia di barili per raggiungere la Perla. Una notte viene trovato un barile con sopra un uomo vivo: William Turner Jr. Beckett scopre è stato lui a lasciare quella scia di barili in mare. , Davy Jones e Cutler Beckett a bordo dell'HMS'' Endeavour''.|left]] Will va nella cabina di Beckett dove viene invitato anche Davy Jones. Qui Will rivela che Jack Sparrow e la Perla Nera sono stati recuperati dallo Scrigno e Jones capisce che Beckett non era all'oscuro di ciò. Beckett chiede poi a Jones di Calypso e lui dice che lei è una dea pagana imprigionata dai Pirati Nobili. Will rivela a Jones che Calypso è sulla Perla Nera e che la Fratellanza ha intenzione di liberarla. Jones dice che devono fare in modo che Calypso non venga liberata e Will dice a Jones che lui l'ha tradita. Il pirata rivela però a Will che è lei ad aver tradito lui e che fu lui a rivelare ai Pirati Nobili come confinarla. Will si offre di condurre Beckett alla Baia dei Relitti, il luogo dove si incontrano i pirati, in cambio della liberazione sua e di Elizabeth. Will consegna a Beckett la bussola di Jack Sparrow con la quale Beckett raggiunge la Baia dei Relitti. L'incontro con i pirati All'alba, l'armata di Beckett si interfaccia con la flotta della Fratellanza, di numero nettamente inferiore. Sparrow ha infatti mantenuto la parola data: ha portato tutti i pirati all'esterno della Baia dei Relitti. Quando i pirati chiedono di parlamentare, Lord Beckett sbarca su una banco di sabbia con Davy Jones e Will Turner e qui incontra Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa ed Elizabeth Swann, ora re dei pirati. Barbossa dice che Will ha condotto Beckett da loro ma quest'ultimo dice che il vero architetto di tutto è Jack Sparrow e che Will è solo lo strumento del tradimento. Will però dice che Jack non c'entra nulla. Poi Elizabeth propone di scambiare Will con Jack e Beckett accetta. '' durante l'inizio della battaglia.]] Ritornato a bordo della ''Endeavour, il Lord ordina ai suoi ufficiali di preparare la flotta per la battaglia . Dopo che Calypso viene liberata si scatena un insolito temporale che consente vento favorevole sia alla flotta della Compagnia che a quella dei pirati. Beckett ordina all'Olandese Volante di andare da solo all'attacco della flotta nemica e di non avere quartiere, confidando nella sua superiorità ed invincibilità. L'Olandese e la Perla Nera combattono poi in un gigantesco maelstrom. La morte Dopo la battaglia del maelstrom, che si conclude con la morte di Davy Jones, la Perla Nera esce dal maelstrom. Beckett fa preparare l'HMS Endeavour per distruggere la Perla Nera, rompendo il suo accordo con Jack. Tuttavia dall'acqua fuoriesce l'Olandese Volante, ora capitanata da Will Turner che ha pugnalato il cuore di Davy Jones e le due navi si iniziano ad avvicinare all'Endeavour non lasciandole possibilità di fuga. Beckett viene come paralizzato da uno stato di paura, shock, dubbio e indecisione e non riesce a dare ordini ai suoi uomini. La Perla Nera e l'Olandese Volante affiancano l'HMS Endeavour su entrambi i lati e iniziano a fare fuoco. La nave di Beckett viene così presa in un fuoco incrociato e Beckett non riesce ancora a dare ordini. Theodore Groves ordina all'equipaggio di abbandonare la nave. Cutler Beckett, ancora in stato di shock, conscio di essere incontro alla sua fine, scende in maniera calma le scale del ponte di coperta mentre tutta la nave attorno a lui si distrugge e le fiamme lo circondano. .]] Poi la costante raffica di palle di cannone innesca il reparto di polvere da sparo facendo esplodere l'HMS'' Endeavour''. Lord Cutler Beckett muore nell'esplosione della sua nave. Poi il suo corpo cade in acqua sulla bandiera della Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali. La morte di Beckett segna la perdita del capo della Compagnia e la sua disfatta totale nei Caraibi. Dietro le quinte e curiosità * Cutler Beckett è stato interpretato da Tom Hollander in La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma e in Ai Confini del Mondo. ''In italiano è stato doppiato da Loris Loddi. *In un primo screenplay del terzo film Beckett avrebbe ottenuto l'anello di Magellano, il pezzo da otto di Capitaine Chevalle vincendolo in un gioco di carte anni prima. Beckett avrebbe poi usato l'anello come suo e per imprimere i marchi sulle lettere di marca. *L'arrivo di Beckett a Port Royal all'inizio di ''La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma, mentre monta a cavallo su una barca a remi, era una delle idee originali degli sceneggiatori Terry Rossio e Ted Elliott per La maschera di Zorro ''(1998).'' Nella sceneggiatura originale di quel film, Don Rafael Montero doveva essere introdotto nella storia montando sul suo cavallo a bordo di una barca a remi, ma l'idea era considerata "troppo costosa" e venne abbandonata. Tuttavia, fu il regista Gore Verbinski a voler inserire questa immagine potente ed evocativa nella sequenza iniziale del film. *Nelle bozze della sceneggiatura di revisione di Ai Confini del Mondo, le ultime parole di Cutler Beckett erano "Chi sono io?" invece di "È solo...una questione di affari". Inoltre, non avrebbe dovuto camminare sul ponte principale dell'[[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] prima che esplodesse, poiché la distruzione dell'Endeavour era molto più breve rispetto alla versione finale del film. Beckett doveva inoltre sopravvivere all'esplosione finendo però in acqua. Qui sarebbe dovuto affogare quando la grande bandiera della Compagnia delle Indie Orientali cadeva sopra di lui. *Nel [[Pirati dei Caraibi: Ai Confini del Mondo (videogioco)|videogioco del 2007 Pirati dei Caraibi: Ai Confini del Mondo]], dopo la fuga di Elizabeth, Beckett fa catturare uno dei Pirati Nobili: Capitaine Chevalle. Beckett fa imprigionare Chevalle in una palizzata nel mezzo del forte di Port Royal destinandolo ad essere appeso. Tuttavia Jack Sparrow giunge a Port Royal e sabota la corda con cui Chevalle doveva essere appeso e con una serie di esplosioni lo fa fuggire dal forte. Non potendo più catturare Chevalle, Beckett torna alla ricerca del forziere col cuore di Davy Jones. *Cutler Beckett ha una personale traccia musicale composta da Hans Zimmer. Fa parte delle tracce musicali non rilasciate di Pirates of the Caribbean: Soundtrack Treasures Collection. *Nella sceneggiatura originale di Terry Rossio per Pirati dei Caraibi 5, quando la giovane Cora incontra Jack Sparrow, lei gli chiede se sono vere le molte cose che si raccontano di lui come ad esempio l'essere stato coinvolto in un complotto per uccidere Beckett. Molto più tardi nella trama, Beckett stesso sarebbe apparso in una delle allucinazioni di Jack Sparrow, ricordandogli che "è la moneta la moneta del regno" prima di mettersi a ridere. Mentre il Lord ride, dei granchi fuoriescono dal suo corpo gonfio, inducendo così Jack a scacciare questa allucinazionePirates of the Caribbean DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES Screenplay by Terry Rossio. Apparizioni * The Price of Freedom * Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma (prima apparizione) * Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo Fumetti * Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma (romanzo grafico) * Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo (romanzo grafico) Videogiochi * ''Pirati dei Caraibi: Ai Confini del Mondo'' (videogioco) * LEGO Pirati dei Caraibi: Il videogioco * Kingdom Hearts III Note e fonti Categoria:Personaggi di Pirati dei Caraibi Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Antagonisti Categoria:Deceduti Categoria:Gran Bretagna Categoria:Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali en:Cutler Beckett de:Cutler Beckett es:Cutler Beckett fr:Cutler Beckett pl:Cutler Beckett ru:Лорд Катлер Беккет